


Love

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [45]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondaime says his goodbyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

'Love' it was such a wonderfully horrible thing. Or perhaps that should be horribly wonderful. Minato wasnt sure, but right now it felt like the first.

It was because of love that he was staring into those dark red eyes. He could see his death in those eyes. Fear welled up inside of him as his hands flew through the seals. But, even as the Death God appeared behind him he felt oddly at peace.

When Kushina had screamed in pain hed had his moment of doubt. Even, the blonde, love-sick fool that he was he had known then, that she wouldnt make it. But, Naruto had cried out an instant later and ground in his resolve. So, after hed settled his infant son into the bassinet and kissed the babys forehead, hed begun the preparations.

Minato had signed his will, made arrangements for Naruto to be taken care of, and given the council his recommendations for what to do after this was over. As simple as those task were, they had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. He didnt have time for goodbyes, and that fact weighed on his heart.

Sandaime and Jiraiya, thankfully, had been there through most of the process. They had taken the news with a surprising amount of grace, despite the obvious pain in their eyes. There was little he had left to say to them that he hadnt said hundreds of times in the years hed known them. So, hed hugged them one last time and gone to look for the only other person on his list that he had to see one last time.

The normally pristine uniform, that the boy wore, was covered in blood stains and dirt, a torn and blood soaked mask hung loosely around the pale neck. Kakashis white hair was becoming a discolored, tangled, clumping mass of brown. But, the worst was the desperation, in the usually impassive dark blue of the boy's visible eye.

He hugged his student to him and wished things were not as they were. Then, with an overwhelming amount of regret hed pulled back to look Kakashi in the face. I love you, Kashi-kun. No matter what, please dont forget that you are precious to me. Minato swallowed the fear that threatened to consume him, as his shell-shocked student nodded slowly.

Now, as he stood here, looking out over the village as the Death God slowly wrapped its arms around him, his mind drifted to his selfish acts. It was selfish to die this way, to willingly leave those most precious to you behind. But, it was all he could do to save those he loved, so he prayed they would forgive him.


End file.
